


establishing an alibi

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Ginny struggles to get things set for Ron's birthday.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	establishing an alibi

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked “I’m only here to establish an alibi.” hinny.

Ginny appeared suddenly in Harry’s office. “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

Harry looked up from his time-sensitive reports, more interested in the fit of Ginny’s green practice jumper than the string of former Death Eater sympathizers having their homes robbed.

She closed the door behind her and carefully looked around his office. “I was never here. I am not hiding Ron’s present in your office. I’ve been in Holyhead the entire afternoon.” Something metallic glittered in her hand as she combed through one of the desk drawers. “I still need to get the damn card.”

Harry grinned somewhat cheekily. “Will it sing?”

She tossed an old paper memo at his head. 


End file.
